


因为是我先爱上他的

by LucyAragorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyAragorn/pseuds/LucyAragorn
Summary: 这是一个德金在哈利死后互相慰藉的故事。德拉科对哈利单箭头，哈利和金妮是双箭头，德拉科对金妮态度则很复杂。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [because i loved him first](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413522) by [watfordbird33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/watfordbird33/pseuds/watfordbird33). 



“告诉我一些事。”

  


有个男人轻微地摇晃着站在了她的身后。他的金发透露出了一种厚重的以至于她几乎能在空气中尝到的优越感。

  


“马尔福，”她在静静的观察了一会之后才喊了出来，她真的不应该花那么久才认出他。

  


“黄鼠狼*。韦斯莱。告诉我一些事。”

  


“我不知道你踏马的明不明白你现在在这里干什么。”

  


他抓住了她的肩膀，这使她僵住了。她的魔杖在她背后的口袋里。她很后悔，因为她不可能拿到它了：疯眼汉总是说她应该把魔杖握在她的手中。

  


“ **告诉我一些事，** ”他又说了一遍。

  


_他一直都在喝酒-她能从他身上闻到酒的味道，有火焰威士忌还有其他什么烈性苦涩的东西—但他的眼睛是澄澈透明的。当然，他能控制住他的酒精摄入量。_ **_当然了_ ** _。_

  


“告诉我一些关于 **波特** 的事，”他在她的耳边磨蹭说。

  


她闭上了她的眼睛，痛苦撕裂了她的全身，它真是无处不在。“他不关你的事。”

  


“你的黄金真命天子身上到底发生了什么事？”

  


她没有回答。为了寻找她的魔杖，她的手从她前面的口袋划向了她的臀部，但他另一只手抓住了她的手腕。他的手指很冰冷，他在对着她脖子呼吸的地方笑。

  


“我很高兴他已经走了，”他说。

  


“你踏马疯了。”

  


“事实上，我的生活踏马过的很好。至少别人是这么告诉我的。”

  


“马尔福，你喝醉了。回家去吧。”

  


他从她的身边退开，露出了得意的笑容。至少她不会对他施个咒，或者对他使出她在搬来伦敦之后学会麻瓜防身技术。

  


“韦斯莱，”他说。“或者是波特。天呐，我希望这是不是波特。”

  


“我是韦斯莱，”她立刻说。

  


“韦斯莱，你是个肮脏的纯血统叛徒，但你看起来就像是一场梦。”

  


“ **你踏马快回家吧** 。”

  


他笑了—摇摇晃晃-转过身。让自己抓住她。他的金发擦过她的脸颊，他的身上有香烟和酒精的味道，一看就知道他经常熬夜。他就是一团糟，这个男孩，也他接近一团糟了。

  


“晚安，黄鼠狼*，”他边说边在她的耳尖上留下一个湿吻，在她能对他下咒之前就动身离开前往大街上了，直到他那焦黑，摇晃的身影被夜色吞没，金妮才离开。

  


在她回家的路上，她发现她自己在触摸她的耳尖。

  


她猛地把手放了下来，施了个清泉如水咒。水喷的到处都是，她擦拭着他嘴唇留下无形痕迹的柔软肋骨，直到她的皮肤变红变得刺痛。

  


她在一个闪闪发光的珠宝商的橱窗柜前盯着自己。她的头发被水染成了黑色，垂到了她的双肩上。她看起来不像任何特别的人，也不像任何人想要的女孩，这使她感到很宽慰。

  


当她回家时，罗恩在等她。他穿着一条法兰绒睡裤和一件韦斯莱毛衣—那件衣服是给小女孩穿的粉色—他正在用魔杖给自己找乐子，用魔杖喷射出在起居室里来回穿梭的火光。他的毛衣和他的头发极其不搭调。

  


“你回来晚了，”他说。

  


“我知道。”

  


在厨房里，烤炉正在忙碌着烘焙为明天早上所做的早餐。它在赫敏不协调的声音下嗡嗡作响。金妮忽略了它，反而直接去了冰箱。她发现了昨天吃剩了一半的馅饼和一把放在嗡嗡作响的烤炉边的一把叉子。

  


“你要来点吗？”她边说边把馅饼盘展示给了罗恩。

  


“为什么你这么晚才回来？”

  


她用叉子切着馅饼，与此同时，马尔福碰到她耳朵的地方又刺痛了起来。

  


“金妮，你湿透了。你到底去哪了？”

  


“你最近有听到关于马尔福的消息吗？”她假装漠不关心的问道。

  


_“_ **_德拉科？_ ** _”_

  


“不， **赫敏** 。是的，你这个傻瓜，当然是德拉科了。”

  


“你想知道什么？”

  


她全神贯注的看着她的叉子划过馅饼皮的样子。“我在镇子上的酒吧里碰到他了。”

  


“你不会又去那里喝酒了—”

  


她打断了他。罗恩不被允许对她颐指气使: 他很久以前就失去了这样做的权利。“我以为他在保加利亚为魔法部工作。”

  


“我认为他几个月前就回来了。他的任务结束了。”

  


金妮又咬了一口馅饼。

  


“你跟他在一起时应该小心一点，”罗恩边使眼色边对她说“自从战争以后，他们就说他不太正常。”

  


“去踏马的战争。”

  


罗恩的声音变得尖锐了起来。“总的来说，他在战争中的损失并不大。我不希望你同情他。”

  


“哈利原谅了他。”

  


罗恩看着她，她这才意识到这是自两个月以来她第一次说哈利起的名字。

  


“好吧，哈利是我们中间最棒的，”他说。

  


她不能否认这点。这才是问题的真正所在。

  


“我应该上床了，”她边说边把她喉咙里的大肿块咽下去。她已经习惯被噎住了，所以她不用使劲也能咽下去。“抱歉我让你久等了。”

  


“你很好。”

  


她把盘子递给了他，因为他伸出了手，然后他接住了他。他把盘子舔干净，她朝他做了个鬼脸。

  


“上去吧，”他说。“盘子在我这。”

  


她瞬间被一种骄傲的情绪感染了，这种瞬间的爱就像是， **这才是我哥哥。他是我的** 。她热烈的拥抱着他，他的一只手臂自动的搭在了她的肩膀上。她能感受到他在对着她的头发笑。

  


“我爱你，”他说

  


“我也爱你。”

  


之后她就上楼睡觉了。

  


*黄鼠狼 Weasel 德拉科对韦斯莱们的爱称


	2. Chapter 2

“我很抱歉。”

“我不想跟你说话。”

“就给我两秒钟—我能解释的—”

“没有什么好解释的。你醉了，所以你说了你在其它情形下可能不会说的鬼话，但我们都知道那些鬼话还在你的脑子里。”

金妮深吸了一口气，因为边想要快点离开边能够说出像机关枪和喷射机一样的一样的词汇真是太难了。

马尔福说，“我喝的太多了。”

“显然。”

“我想你也是。你都坐在这里了，不是吗？”

“我通常不会在街上随便攻击女孩们。我也不会告诉她们我很高兴她们的男朋友已经——”

她停了下来。她说不出话了。她想说的词被埋在了肚子里，就像被施了粘舌咒或者全身束缚咒一样。

“我-”马尔福边说边停了下来。

“你能让我好好静静吗？”

“不。”

“那你到底想干什么？”

“我想道歉，”他说。“我想说我对他的去世感到很遗憾。”

“因为我想-”他停了下来。重新考虑了一下。

“我想我可能是太醉了，我才会说这些。”金妮看着他。

“那就请我喝一杯吧，”她冲动的说。她的语气很粗犷，但是她说的很清晰。她很高兴。因为这样她不会展示出任何痛苦，痛苦不会透过皮肤刺穿她的肌肉，不像赫敏的肚子里已经产生的东西所带来的痛苦一样。

马尔福睁大了眼睛。

“那就来一杯，”他说。就像这是个来自于异域的概念似的。”

“请我喝麻瓜啤酒最好了。或者有其他像麻瓜啤酒一样恶心的东西也行。”

他说。“我没有——我没有任何麻瓜的钱。”

她从她的口袋里抽出一沓五美元的钞票。当她把钞票扔给他时，钞票在空中漫无目的的漂浮着。他笨手笨脚的想要抓住它们，想把它们从地上捡起来，她很高兴他没有抓住它们。因为她不想碰他的手。

酒吧几乎空了。角落里有几支还不赖的麻瓜乐队在演出，金妮看着马尔福盯着他们。

“喝的够多了吗？”她说。

他回头看着她。

“你打算要说什么的，”她说。“你刚才喝点更醉的时候你想些说什么的。”

他摇了摇头，伸手去拿了他的啤酒。他的手并没有颤抖，因为他踏马的是马尔福，他能很好的个绅士一样控制住他的酒精摄入量。就像有人已经习惯了上流社会的蜂蜜酒，所以他就能喝很多。

“不是说的时候，”他说。“现在还不是说的时候。”

“那现在呢？”

酒吧里又充满了人，好像有当地人和游客来了。金妮又来了几杯麻瓜啤酒。她不记得她到底喝了多少了，但可以肯定的是，这绝对比她平时喝的多。

“黄鼠狼，”马尔福含糊不清的说，之后：“金妮。”

“不要叫我的其他名字。”

“韦斯莱。”

“这才对。”

“操我，我就会这么叫你了。”

她冷静的拒绝了。她知道接下来可能会发生什么了。

“你很漂亮，”马尔福说。

“你喝醉的时候就像是个怪兽。”

“我知道。”

他的注意力不能完全集中在她身上了。

“布雷斯·扎比尼曾经迷恋过你，”他说。

“他有吗？”

她模糊的记起了一个高个的斯莱特林男孩。他的脸上带着一种嘲讽般微笑。虽然回想起那时那些斯莱特林男生们脸上都带有那些嘲讽的微笑，但没有什么能比格兰芬多与斯莱特林的竞争还有让宝石掉进学院杯沙漏更重要了。

“他从来不敢承认，”马尔福说。

他比她喝了更多的啤酒。他应该更醉了，但他显然没有。

“但我们都知道。他总是看着你。跟着你。”

她站了起来。他并没有给她留下她想要的印象，所以她晃了晃脚。

“我要走了，”她尖锐的说。

“别走。”

他抬头看着她。

她的耳朵红了。

“求你了，”他接着说，“我也爱过他。”这些话使她动摇了。即使她之前就有怀疑过了。

“我知道，”她告诉他。

“你已经知道我想要说什么了吗？”

“我觉得可能是这样。所以-这就是你想要我的原因。因为我很像他。”

“你指望我否认这点吗？”这使她停了下来。

“我再也不知道我到底在期盼着什么了。”她轻轻的说。

“那-”

在她能移动之前，他的手就环住了她腰，当他这么做时，她就发现其实她并没有很在意这点。他的另一只手也环住了她的腰。直到他们对视，她才发现脸上混合着一种难以描述的生硬的表情。

“吻我，”他说。

然后她这么做了。他尝起来的味道就像香烟一样，看起来他好像在她的怀抱中崩溃了。

然后他们没说什么就离开了酒吧。

他们没有在马尔福的床上做。他用肩膀把她推到了他公寓门边的墙上，当他跪下来用他的牙齿拉开她牛仔裤的拉链时，她把她的衬衫和胸罩都给脱了。

她的手指缠上了他的头发，拉扯着它们。

“操，”他说，用手覆盖着她敏感点，“操；金妮-”

拉链卡住了，他帮她脱掉了她的牛仔裤，脱掉了她的内衣。他把两根手指头放在了她甬道的中心。

“你确定吗？”

“对。”

他弯曲着他的手指，直到她足够湿到能使他的手指滑下去才停下。当他站起来脱衣服时，他的眼睛就像钢铁或者玻璃一样闪着光。他其实完全不像哈利，她不知道她为什么还站在这里。

然后他在她的入口摆正了姿势，他的重量使她完全被压在了墙上，她现在确切的明白她为什么在这里了。

“你是怎么处理的？”

他们已经移动到了床上，她蜷缩着躺在了他的身边，她脸躺在了他的肩膀上。他的味道闻起来不想香烟了，而更像性了。

“处理什么 ?”她说。

他换了一个姿势，让他的肱二头肌对着她。“你是怎么-保持一切都好的？”

“有时候，我也很不好。”

“

“我曾以为我恨他，”他告诉她。“很久以来我都这么以为。直到我上了六年级。”

“好吧，这只有一线之隔，”她说；“在爱与恨之间。”

“我就是不能把他赶出我的脑子里。”

她也想说，我也是。

她想哭出来，但她已经哭的太多了。

“你是因为你恨我才操我的吗？”他问她。“还是因为你想怀念他？”

“也许两者都有一点吧。”

他说，“你也曾在那里。”

这不是事情应该发展的方向。这应该是一场很快性爱的。这应该是一个解脱。这是只是一场与老敌人的酒局，他们吻的很粗暴，感觉是在撕咬对方一样。

“我不想谈论这些事，”她说。

“我们这样不痛吗？”

她屏住了呼吸。

“我很抱歉，”他很快地说，但他其实真的没有；她能看出他的眼神里又出现了饥渴，他钢化玻璃般的眼神好奇的闪着。

“这不算疼，”她说。“这还没接近疼呢。”

他本能的抽搐着露出了他的纹身。死亡与那个纹身紧密相连。她很好奇，当有人说出黑魔王的名字时，他是否会退缩。

“操你的，”她低声说。

“你已经这么做过了，”他疲倦的说。

“不是。”她从他的身边离开。她在床边晃着她的腿。她光着身子——在他面前就像是个脱衣舞娘一样，但她拒绝让步。“不。你爱他，但你还是加入了他们-你-”

她用尽了那些能让他恨她的词。

“我那时很害怕”他说，这个讨论的内容就更少和哈利有关了，现在这个讨论更多的与马尔福（德拉科）有关了。

马尔福。

“我那时也很害怕。我们都是这样。”

“我从来不像你一样勇敢。”

“我也没那么勇敢。但我和你一样爱着他。所以我做了正确的事。”

“我们中的某人不知道什么事情是正确的。”

“你这个混蛋。”

她现在尖叫了起来，恨自己为什么来这里只是为了在墙上搞德拉科。

像哈利一样行事也许能改变什么。

哈利是我们中间最棒的。

马尔福从床上起来，走向了大厅。有那么一刻，她以为他是要出去了，所以她赤裸着身子想要跟着他出去，跟他说她脑子里想到的那些脏话，但他抱着她所有的衣服回来了。

“

“我是个混蛋，”他说。“我值得你扔给我的任何令人厌恶的称呼。”

她把手臂抬了起来，这种疼痛的原始而真实，她认为他也是这么感受的，这种疼痛遍布了她全身，她在她的肋骨和她的胃之间感受到了空虚。

她很好奇她是否还是醉着。如果他也是的话。那么她认为醉酒不是她上他的原因。完全不是。

“这里，”他边说边把衣服递给她。

这里离罗恩和赫敏的房子还有十四个街区的距离，但她不到十分钟就走到了。直到她对着镜子刷牙，看见她的眼泪静静的流了下来，她才意识到她自己在哭泣。

她花了接下来的一天时间呆在她的房间里，缓解着恶劣地宿醉的后果。她对着她的窗户施咒，使她的窗户变得没那么透明。在楼下，烤炉正在伴随着罗恩令人愉悦的男高音唱着贝多芬的第九交响曲。

大约在中午，有人敲了门。

“进来吧，”金妮平静的说。

赫敏拿着盘子，无声的把它递给了金妮。

“你是想问我身上有什么不对的吗？”金妮边接过盘子边说，因为她知道她接过盘子的时候她身上还有泪痕。

赫敏问，“他伤害到了你了吗？”

“不。我认为这就问题。”

赫敏点点头。她走进了房间，关上了她身后的门。

“你是怎么知道的？”金妮问她。

“罗恩告诉我你在酒吧里见过他了。”

“是的。”

“你没有喝太多，对吧？”

“也许吧，”金妮承认道，她把头往后仰，几乎释放了她的头疼，赫敏触摸着她的额头，检查着她的瞳孔，擦拭着她脸上的泪痕。

“那他做了什么？如果他没有伤害你的话？”

“他问的太多了。他问了哈利。然后-我不知道。他的纹身。然后我就为他倾倒了。”

赫敏让自己坐在了金妮的旁边，双手折叠着抚摸着她的肚子。

“但这样挺好的，”金妮说。她感受到了一点点空白：有一点点空虚。就像她是已经哭过的一样。

“我真的不知道为什么。”

她靠着赫敏的肩膀，她能感受到宝宝在推着她的锁骨。

一条命交换着另一条命。

赫敏说，“你们-”

“是的，我们搞过了。”

“这部分很棒吗？”金妮闭上了她的眼睛，点点头。

但这真的不仅仅只是很棒的一部分。

“那就试着把这些分开吧。”赫敏静静地说。“把最棒的这部分和其他的事情分开吧。就把这件事想做是个简单的一夜情一样。”

但这不仅仅只是一夜情。她认为她知道，即使是现在，他身上还有他的气味。他的气味还是会留在她的枕头上，今晚，如果她还去麻瓜酒吧的话，那么她会去找他。

他会再次和他一起回家，不会问他或者回答他任何的问题。

（她把她的手放在了赫敏的女儿所填满的位置上。

她的侄女。罗恩说他们将会把她命名为罗斯。）

“是啊，一切都会没事的，”金妮尝试着说服着自己说。“我会试试的。”


	3. Chapter 3

她在罗恩和赫敏家的地下室里找到了一沓旧的《预言家日报》。这些报纸可以追溯回战争时期，她很好奇赫敏是否知道她把报纸放在了这里。

她盘腿坐在了地下室的地板上，膝盖抵着冰冷的瓷砖，她伸手去拿一张去年八月份的报纸。她不确定她在期望着什么。也许是寻求结束吧。或者是寻求一个解释。反正是某些能让她远离麻瓜酒吧的东西。

马尔福在第七页对她怒视着。

那是在卢修斯•马尔福被判刑之后...

有消息指出，20岁的马尔福仍然在为失去"他所爱的父亲"而伤神...

纳西莎•马尔福拒绝接受离婚文件...

马尔福家的继承人将会在周日动身前往保加利亚，为危险生物清理委员会工作...

她找到了另一份报纸，大概是一个月之前的。哈利整整占了前四个报纸的版面，他的名字在不断的重复出现。他在笑。他的肖像一幅接着幅，他的笑容在朝她闪耀。

她大声的喊，"你这个混蛋。"

在这么多天以来，她只叫了两个男人混蛋。

她突然哭了起来。恐惧与窒息让她无法支撑着自己。她的眼睛向下看，直到与那些报纸齐平。她的头再往下低了一点，红头发混乱的散落在了报纸上。她想象自己刚刚沉入在了地板上。

"要出去吗？"三天后赫敏问。

"是的，"金妮说。

她穿着她最挑逗人的衣服-那是一条细长修身的红色裙子，领口开在了她胸前-她能感受出来，当她转过身时，赫敏露出了不赞同的目光。

"你要去约会吗？"赫敏说

"不。"

"别呆的太晚。"

"是的，妈妈。"

"别喝太多。"

"是的，妈妈。"

"你在画眼线吗？"

"是的，妈妈。"

"你看起来很荒唐。"

"我觉得我浑身都充满了力量，"金妮边说边扭曲了身子，对着镜子画完了她的眼线。

但她并没有表现出充满力量。

他在她第一个进入的麻瓜酒吧里。他坐在吧台，低头喝着饮料。当她安静的接近他时，她能闻到他身上火焰威士忌的味道。他一定是把它变形成啤酒了。

"马尔福，"她边说边坐在了他的身边。

他抬起头，他的眼睛红了，但是他没有喝醉。

"韦斯莱，"他说。

"我想问你一些事，"她说。

她希望保持她声音的保持平稳镇定、充满力量。

"我不认为你想再次见到我的脸。"

"保加利亚，"她说。

他僵住了。"是关于什么的？"

"危险动物清理委员会。"

"是的。"

"为什么？"

他把他的魔杖从袖子划到他的手中。把他的火焰威士忌变成了红酒，然后心不在焉的把它变成了水。

"我杀了它们很多，"他说。"那里有个女人养了这些神奇生物。就像海格一样。"

她很感谢他足够成熟的没把海格的各种头衔扯进来。

"但他们都是怪物。他们会在瞬间就把巫师撕成碎片。我杀了很多，我都忘记其他事了。总之，我身上闻起来总是一股血腥味。我母亲为此而讨厌我。她说用这种方式处理我的心理问题真是太粗鲁了。"

金妮认为，猎杀那些野兽也许是十分有效地解决她的问题的方式。

她说，"之后，当你回来的时候—"

"波特，"他说，好像这个名字是个诅咒一样。

"哈利。"

"真是个愚蠢的名字。"

金妮说，"他总能显示出人性中最好的一面。"

"这样的人性是愚蠢的。"

"愚蠢地勇敢。"

他没有争论。

"看，"她说。"我只是想—"

"别。"

"什么？"

"别道歉了。"

"你怎么知道我准备要-"

"别说了。"

他把她的手指放在了她的嘴唇上，她举起了一只手抓住了他的手。把他的整个手掌覆盖在她的嘴巴上。

"韦斯莱—"他边说边试着移开身子。他的瞳孔放大了。

"我正在挖旧《预言家日报》里面的东西。我发现了一大堆有他名字的头条。"

"这就是为什么—"

"我不需要你的解释。"

她觉得自己充满力量了，她几乎笑了出来。她不知道赫敏知道了会作何感想。

真是踏马的混乱的一夜情啊。

"你没有喝醉，"他说。

"你也没有。"

他们没有讨论就站了起来。都没有考虑到这些意味着什么。他在吧台上变了几张一英镑钞票，它们就像被枪击落的鸟一样落了下来。

这次，他们在他的卧室做了。他们这次就更慢了。他们想慢慢来。金妮坐在了床边施了一个保护咒，马尔福脱下了她的鞋子。然后是她的袜子和牛仔裤。

当他们都裸着身体时，他们的衣服都堆在了地板上，马尔福把他的胳膊肘撑在了金妮的身上，边看着她的眼睛。

"愚蠢地勇敢，"他说，她不知道他到底是在说她，还是在说哈利。

他从她的脖子吻到了她的锁骨，接着吻到她双乳之间的凹陷处。然后他越过了她的胸骨吻到了她腰部。他引导自己向下，直到他的胸膛被她的臀部和她大腿支撑着才停下。

她说，"我不恨你。"

她知道她说的是真的，但是她不知道为什么。

他亲吻着她的肚脐，接着是她的盆骨。他抬起身子，直到他把他的阴茎顶端推到了她的入口，他才把手放在了她的肩膀上。她记得上次做的时候是什么感觉的：又热又湿，又有劲也特别舒服。跟和哈利做的感觉完全不一样。这就像一段你没法把它和梦混在一起的记忆一样。

"韦斯莱，"他说，"金妮，我踏马要崩溃了。"

当他滑进了她的身体里时，她闭上了眼睛。他填满了她。马尔福真是又精致又完美。他既光鲜又破败：真是很适合研究的矛盾体。她还没有仔细的审视过他。她从他的嘴唇上尝到街上的味道，还有他锁骨中散发出来的湿气。

妥协。柔软的冲撞。他的呻吟使他们两个都颤抖了起来，她能感受到她的乳头达到了高潮。

"操我，"她轻声的说，之后就变得越来越大声，"操我，操我，德拉科，别停下—"

然后她就颤抖着进入了高潮，她的腿环上了他的腰。他的拖着长音呻吟着，慢慢的离开了她的身体，之后，什么也没有了，她的身体里只有热量和刺痛。

在某个地方，赫敏正在无奈的摇了摇她的头。

当金妮醒后，马尔福离开了。

有那么一刻，她以为这是梦，她又回到了她在罗恩家里她舒适的卧室，因为又一场宿醉而睡着了。但她的头脑感到更清醒了，她的脸埋入的枕头比她自己的枕头更结实。

"马尔福？"她喊到。

"韦斯莱。"

他的脚步声穿过了大厅，之后，他坐在了她旁边的床垫上，低着头。他的脸上面无血色。

"我母亲来电了，"他说。

"她说了什么？"

他闭上了他的眼睛，整个身体都在颤抖。就像风中飘散的叶子一样。"我的父亲，"他说。"他去世了。"


	4. Chapter 4

她坐了起来，重新调整了一下她自己。她抓着他，直到她的身体没那么颤抖才放下，之后她告诉他她应该回家了。

“别走，”他紧紧的握着她的手说，“别。”

（看着他看她的眼神。她现在知道沉沦，沉沦，再沉沦是什么感觉了。）

所以她没有回家，而是穿好衣服在楼下厨房做起了早餐。马尔福的冰箱里没剩什么东西。所以她把一个茶壶变成了麦片盒，给每个碗都倒上了麦片。

“你能跟我一起去吗？”马尔福说。

“为了见你母亲？”

“是的。”

“为什么—”她停了下来。“这可不是个好主意。”

他闭上了他的眼睛，她知道他在想什么了。

“这一切都是关于哈利，”她说。“这我来这里唯一的原因就是因为哈利。”

他从她那里接过了麦片，在桌角找了个位置坐了下来。他慢慢的咬了一口。他的动作就像机器人一样毫无感情。

“也许并不是这个原因，”他说。

她努力不去想他昨天晚上是怎么推倒她的。他浑身的热量和重量都压在了她的身上，还有他喊她名字的方式。还有那句：我踏马要崩溃了。

“也许这就是这一切如何开始的，”他说。

“这就是这一切如何开始的。”

“没错。”

他放下了他的勺子，看着她吃饭。

“德拉科，”她用手捂住了嘴。“你母亲讨厌我。”

“我母亲在哀悼。我也在哀悼。”

“我—”

“我不能独自一人面对我的母亲。”

她记起了罗恩所说的，“自从战后起，他们就说他不太正常。”

（但是，他们人生都完了。他们都有着颤抖的手和破碎的心。哈利的眼镜镜片像金属一样扭曲着。）

“我需要更合适的衣服，”她说。她让步妥协了。“为了见你母亲穿。”

马尔福安静的说，“谢谢你。”

金妮吃完了她的麦片。

她把马尔福的长袍变成了一条黑色的长裙。她在他的旁边的房间里换衣服，当她脱掉她的衣服和牛仔裤时，他走进房间，抱住了她。

他闻起来有汗水和性的味道，还有那么一点悲伤：那是一种没洗过的，咸咸的味道。她把他的头拉过来，让他靠着她的胸部哭泣。

“你是吉妮维娅吗？”

“请叫我金妮就好。”

“当然。德拉科告诉我你会来的。”

“我很遗憾，你失去了你的挚爱。”

“我也很遗憾你也失去了你的。”

金妮看着纳西莎•马尔福，这是她人生中第一次完全理解了一种不同类型的力量。这种力量让能让一个你跟着一个你鄙视很多年的男孩为他的食死徒父亲而哀悼。这种力量能让你欢迎一个你的家族仅仅只是因为血统就想要杀掉的女孩。

“喝茶吗？”纳西莎说。

“母亲，我来沏茶吧，”马尔福说。

金妮为纳西莎拉出了椅子，马尔福把魔杖指向了茶壶，直到茶壶嗡嗡作响。

“我知道这个问题可能会很微妙，”纳西莎说，“但你和我儿子-在一起了？”

马尔福把水壶从炉子上提起来。把茶包一个一个的从上面的橱柜里拉了出来。金妮能从他脖子的背后看出他的不适感，他的肩胛骨在抽动着。她在等着他的插嘴否认，但他什么也没有说。

“没有，”她说。“我们没有在一起。”

之后，马尔福带她回家了。马尔福庄园已经被剥离了飞路网，也被禁止了幻影移形，所以他们是飞走的。这次自哈利去世后金妮第二次骑扫帚。她的第一次骑扫帚是从马尔福的公寓飞到了庄园。

“你看起来并不害怕，”当云层把他们覆盖时，马尔福对她说。

天上冷极了，金妮希望她带了能裹住自己的东西，她真想把她的无袖连衣裙给换了，她摇了摇头。“我不害怕。”

“我以为—”

“你的想法是错的。”

在沉默了很长时间后，他的声音轻轻地从雾中传过来。“你对我很生气吗？”

“为什么会？”

“毕竟是我父亲给了你那本日记。”

金妮闭上了她的眼睛。“这又不是你的错。”

“我逼你来这里了。”

“你并没有逼我做什么事。你低估了我的力量了。”

她冲出了云层，突然间感到了毛骨悚然，他跟着她。他说，“我母亲—她问了—”

“这同样也不是你的错。”

“我们没有在一起，”他说，但他意识到了这是个问题。

“我们没在一起，”她说。

“因为波特。”

“因为哈利。”

然后他们都停顿了。他们飞过了很远，下面经过了一辆火车。金妮突然伤感的想起了霍格沃茨特快。

“这一切看起来都很愚蠢。”马尔福说

“你是什么意思？”

“你得到了你想要的一夜情。我们也缅怀了他。我们喝的太多了所以崩溃了。所以为什么你还在这里？”

金妮闭上了她的眼睛。然后她睁开了，即使她不害怕飞翔，但关于那次事故的回忆仍然在她的头颅里跳动着。

“我希望我知道答案，”她说，“你呢？”

“我知道我为什么还在这里，”马尔福说，“但我不认为这是你想知道的。”


	5. Chapter 5

"你踏马到底去哪了？"

金妮停在了门口。罗恩站在厨房里，它的一撮红发展示着它们不同的个性。他的长袍从他的肩膀上落了下来。

"发生什么事了？"她说。

"赫敏！"

金妮感到她的心脏下坠了。"她没事吧？宝宝还好吗？"

"她在生了，你—"

金妮喘息道。"噢，我的天呐。"

"我需要把她的东西收拾好—我才刚回到这，她要我拿—我需要—"

"罗恩。冷静一下。"

"我没法冷静。我要当父亲了。天哪，哈利甚至都不能这里见证这一切。"

他张开了他的手臂，然后她抱住了他。她都不确定他是不是在哭，因为她自己的眼泪就多到让她看不见了。

之后，她坐在了赫敏的床边，罗斯宝宝安静的躺在她的怀里，金妮认为她理解了。

"你理解了什么？"赫敏轻轻的说，她的声音听起来很甜美也很关心她，金妮几乎又要哭了。

"马尔福，"她说。

"这可是一件令人难以理解的大事。"

"我是指，为什么我现在还跟他在一起。"

赫敏眨眨眼。虽然她不赞同，但最后她还是接受了。"你回来了。"

"这只是因为哈利。因为—"金妮哽咽了。"因为他也爱他。"

去踏马的恨和爱，去踏马的它们之间模糊的界限。去踏马的他们每日每年的分歧。直到他们倒下，肩并肩，默而不语。

"这就是你所理解的吗？因为他爱哈利？"

"不。我知道这点。因为他告诉我了。"金妮亲吻了罗斯的额头。"他今天问我，为什么我仍然还在他那里。因为我们都已经得到我们想要的了。"

"他有告诉你他为什么还跟你在一起吗？"

"他间接的告诉我了。"金妮边说边感觉自己真的很蠢，如果她所理解的他的表情并不像她所想的那样呢？"我以为他只是爱我被哈利所影响的那部分。但他觉得比这更多。"

"所以这就是你所理解的？"

"我猜我们俩的心都破碎了。都是很糟糕的破碎。但不论我们心怎么破碎，我们都能填补对方。"

赫敏说，"你真是个诗人。"

"他能让我感受到完整。"

"我认为哈利会赞同的。"

金妮哼了一声，罗斯在她的怀里轻微地颤抖着。"我认为，"她说，"哈利会大声笑着让他滚开的。"

在罗斯出生两天后，她跟马尔福谈了很多。他们在他公寓房间的地板上喝着黄油啤酒，金妮把她的脚抵在了他的膝盖上。

当她向他解释那些破碎处时，他坐在那里，脸上带着敬畏的表情看着她。

"怎么了？"她说。

"你是摄神取念的专家吗？"他问她，她笑了。

"远不止于此。"

"那些破碎东西，"他说。"这就是你为什么仍然在这里的原因么？"

她耸耸肩。

"好吧，这不是很浪漫。"

她嘲讽道。"我们又不是浪漫的人。"

"我们都糟透了，"他说客观的说。

"是吗？"

"是的。"

他看着她。

"我们都糟透了，"他说，"但你是我见过的最美丽的事物。"

亲爱的哈利，

你知道吗？

我从来没有一次用"死亡"这个词来描述你。我从来就没有这么勇敢过。

所以让我们好好谈谈吧。

你确实死亡了。你死亡了，而且你也离开了，我们什么也没法做。

你从天空中115英尺高的扫帚上摔了下来，像个破烂的布娃娃一样降落在伦敦的街道上。

在经历了20年被伏地魔，摄魂怪，食死徒还有咒语追杀的人生后—你死于从扫帚上摔下来。死于在秋季的一对一魁地奇游戏中。

看起来命运有一种残忍的幽默感。

爱你的，

金

PS：你知道德拉科•马尔福也爱着你吗？事实上，他现在也仍然爱着你。我们俩都是。除了我们现在也有点爱上对方了。我真的不知道这是怎么发生的，但我觉得如果你知道这是怎么发生的，你会笑我们的。我觉得你会笑到无法呼吸的。

她把信拿给马尔福看，他看了之后笑了。他摸着他前臂的纹身，这是他第一次看到这个纹身而没有丝毫的厌恶感。这就是现实，墨水是属于他的皮肤的。

那天晚上，他们缠绕在床单上，她亲吻了那个纹身。他们都不知道金妮是怎么开始的，马尔福是怎么结束的。她用舌头在他的纹身上划过漩涡，用她的嘴唇抚平他的皮肤。之后，当马尔福移向她时，她咬了咧嘴骷髅和蛇。她在上面留下了她自己的印记。


	6. Chapter 6

“你也应该写一封信。”她边看着马尔福为参加他父亲的葬礼而打扮边说。

"写什么？"他问。

“写封信。给哈利。”

她现在能脱口而出他的名字了。就像弗雷德和唐克斯的名字一样。就像她失去的所有人的名字一样。时间真的很有趣：它能抚平伤口，解开心结。

马尔福被逗笑了，虽然他的笑容很苦涩。“我不觉得这是个好主意。”

“为什么？”

他边拉直他的领带说。“我不知道该说什么。”

“就说一些你和我说过的话。”她在为她有强烈同感的事情做出解释。“就是—这能给你做个了结。”

“了结是个很宽泛的词语。”

她对他皱起了眉头。

“你能把我的袖扣递给我吗？”

“你真是个有钱的混蛋。还用袖扣。”

但她还是拿起了袖扣，把它们扣在他的手上。他的手指满是伤疤，手掌带着香烟烫伤过的痕迹。虽然她能看出来他已经戒烟了，但是伤疤还是留在了上面。

“你准备好了吗？”他边说边系好他们。

“准备什么？”

他用看着白痴的眼神看着她。他还是有着强烈的斯莱特林纯血统的优越感。

“为了参加葬礼。”他说。

此外：

“你要 _和我一起来_ 。”

“马尔福...” “

叫我德拉科，”他紧张地暗示着： _ **我以为我们已经抛下过去的那些了**_ 。

“我不去。我以为你知道的。”

“你从来没说过。” 她低头看着她的脚指甲。上面涂满了蓝色和白色的指甲油。她用眼角看着他又拉直了他的领带。他的嘴巴紧闭着。

“我以为—”

“你是怎么想的？” 她努力使她的声音保持克制。“你父亲把伏地魔的日记本塞进了我的书里。你父亲没有忏悔，也没有冲动的加入食死徒。他试着辩称他所做的一切都是为了你，但我们都知道结果是怎样的。你的母亲是唯一—”

“闭嘴。”

她看着他。

“别这么说我父亲。”

“德拉科—” 他举起了一只手。袖扣在闪耀着。“不要。”

“你想让我怎么说？”她说。

“我只是想让你和我一起去。”

“好吧，我不会去的。哈利也不会去的。”

“哈利已经去世了”

“你父亲也是！”

马尔福闭上了他的眼睛。当他去拿挂在他门口的黑色长袍时，她能看见他嘴唇周围痛苦的线。

“滚出去，”他轻声地说。

她站了起来。

“我不想再见到你了。”

他们互相盯着对方片刻，金妮能看出他在撒谎。他当然想再次见到她。他想像他第一次所做的那样把她推到墙上。他想又滑又粗暴地进入她的身体里。他想把她的脚放在他的膝盖上喝黄油啤酒，在黑暗中说笑着。

之后他用手合上了他的脸。他希望他说的是真实的，坚定和确定的。他又说了一遍，或者是这句话在她的脑子里重复了一遍。

“我不想再见到你了。”

“好吧，”她边说边摔门离开了。

过了四天之后，关于葬礼的消息传到了罗恩和赫敏的房子里。这是个无情的事件。只有少数人参加了这个葬礼。也没有人流眼泪。

据说德拉科·马尔福拒绝成为把他父亲的尸体运到马尔福庄园坟墓的荣誉守卫。 这不该使金妮感到高兴，但她某种程度上还是很高兴。

“马尔福，”赫敏说。

“恩嗯?”金妮假装对罗斯的睡姿很有趣的说。

“别糊弄我了，”赫敏说。“现在你都已经一个星期没出门了。”

“你想把我踢出去吗？”

“我只是好奇你那件漂亮的红色上衣发生了什么。”

金妮说，“有一天，你想让我上他。过了一天，你就讨厌他了。”

“这也挺像你的行事方式的。” 她说的没错，金妮想，但是她讨厌自己这点。这点就像马尔福(像哈利)(像她自己)

“那件衣服在他的公寓，”她说。还有袜子，文胸与一条她最喜欢的牛仔裤。

“那你应该过去拿。”

“这一切都该结束了。”

赫敏皱起了她的眉毛。

金妮模仿着他的语气说 _ **:“我不想再见到你了。”**_

“发生什么了?为什么他这么说?”

“我拒绝参加他父亲的葬礼。”

“好吧，你当然拒绝了。”

“没错。”

赫敏摇了摇头。

“我最喜欢的牛仔裤也在那里。”金妮说。

她在想起了哈利。他眨着眼睛。用他的手指撸过他的头发: _ **我...好吧，我不知道。我看不出这么做有什么问题。你就承认你们都吵过架而且你们都是混蛋，然后你们再吵几次吧。**_

“那就给他寄封信，然后告诉他这一切都结束了。”

金妮说，“我不想和他说话。”

“额，”赫敏说。

“我不想说。”

“那就这样吧。”

“别用那种眼神看着我。”

“我没用什么眼神看着你。” 金妮发誓道。

“ _ **那好吧**_ 。我会去拿我那件愚蠢的牛仔裤的。”

“你得出了一个多么可爱的结论呐，”赫敏平静的说，金妮有种想要把东西往墙上扔的渴望。


	7. Chapter 7

“我告诉过你——”

“我知道你告诉过我什么。”

她在昏暗的灯光下盯着他，月光洒在了他的家门口，徘徊在了她长长的红发上。她能感到她的心在跳动。她从她的喉咙背后感受到她脉搏中酸纸的味道。

“你父亲毁掉了我的人生，”她告诉他。

马尔福低下头，碾碎了他的骄傲和挫败。“我知道。”

“我知道你知道。我听说你拒绝埋葬他了。”

他又抬起头，想要表现的铁石心肠。“这不是因为你。”

她几乎笑了出来，噢，因为他们骨子里是一样的人。为了留面子完全不想承认对彼此的依恋感。

“当然不了，”她说。“我也没这么觉得。”

总之，他还是让她进了他的公寓：他从她身边伸手拉过了门把手，轻轻的把门关上。如果他把他的另一只手伸出来，她就能被他抱在怀里了。她还在那里等着，但是他把他的手从她身边抽了回来。

“我只是回来拿我的衣服的。”她说。

“只是。”

“是的。 **只是** 。”

他点点头。“好吧。它们都在我的卧室里。”

她跟着他穿过大厅走进了他的卧室，这一切看起来都和往常一样。她的衣服被整整齐齐叠在了他的桌子上。他的枕头变得皱巴巴的。突然间，她想穿过这个房间把枕头拿起来按在她的脸上。她想在鼻子里闻他的味道-烟味，还有粗糙难闻的气味。

他把这些衣服拿起来给她，她接住了他们。他们的手在摩擦着。

“就是这些吗？”他说。

“就是这些。”

除了并不止这些。

她又一次看见哈利的脸，还有赫敏的，罗恩的，罗斯的。他们都在饶有兴趣的看着她。 **就挽回他,再上他几次吧** 。这些话在她脑子里像变奏曲一样循环往复着。她觉得有画家可以做一系列的画了，主题可以叫《金妮和德拉科：不安分的绿》。绿色是斯莱特林的颜色，绿色是哈利的眼睛。

她感觉她在下坠。所以她不得不深吸了一口气。

“韦斯莱？”

她看着他。

“你还好吗？”

“我很好，”她说，但这是一个谎言。

他伸出手，但后面又停下了。她控制不住的看着他的手：他的指甲被修剪过了，手上长满了茧。上面有香烟烧过的痕迹。她能想象出他不停抽烟的样子。在这里，或者在保加利亚，夜夜不停，一根接着一根。直到香烟熄灭。

他说，“我写了一封信。”

“你写了？”

“我写了。”

“能让我看看吗？”

“如果我去拿了，你在这里还好吧？”

她才意识到她还在蜷缩着，颤抖着，肩膀耸在了他公寓里肮脏的地毯上。在他们做之前，她会把她的衣服丢在地毯上。

她拖着让自己站了起来。

“坐在床上吧，”他说。“我等会再回来。”

他离开了，她坐在了床上。当她听不到她的脚步声时，她拿起了枕头，把她的鼻子压在了上面。它闻起来跟记忆里的一样：上面有一点男孩的汗水、酒精和香波的味道。还有她的味道。那是她从十二岁起就开始用的有花香味道的东西。

“我还没洗过呢。”

他出现在门口，手上拿着一张纸。很直接的看着她。

“这有点恶心了。”她说。

“我不想忘记。”

“你告诉我——”

“我知道我跟你说了什么。”

他给了她一个微笑。这是又微小又犀利的举动。好像他的保护壳已经被碾成了碎片。他穿过了他的房间，把一张纸放在了她的大腿上。

_**亲爱的波特** _

_**你给我下了好几次咒，但我想我也是这么对你的。但这只不过是因为我爱你，这是我唯一能想到的能引起你注意的方法。我想让你注意到我，因为爱和恨之间只有一条细线。金妮就是这么说的，是的，我和她在一起了一会，然后我们吵了一架，她就离开我了。我想她想疯了，但是我不知道怎么让她回来。不管怎样。我知道你不爱我，因为我不爱你神锋无影，也不爱桃金娘盥洗室里的血。但是没关系，这不是我想表达的爱。因为我对你的爱对我们两个来说就足够了，我想我对金妮的爱也对我们两个足够了。尽管她现在非常恨我，而且你也会比平时更生我的气，因为我把你的女朋友偷走了，而你偷走了我别的一切，去死吧波特，因为说实话我觉得你偷走了我的一切，搞砸了我的一切，我只想要你偿还。给我一点回报。但是我不想你死，我从来没有。我对你的思念对我们俩来说都足够了。他踏马的白痴。能从扫帚柄上摔下来，我一直是个很棒的飞行手，如果我们之间的关系没那么紧张的话，我也许可以教你，也许这样你就不会死了，但另一方面，我也不会因此而亲吻金妮，或者和她坐在我的房间里喝黄油啤酒，谈论你关于你的一切，也许这一切都是值得的。每一点都是值得的。** _

__

_**爱你的，德拉科** **·马尔福**_

当她读完了信后，她抬起头来看着他，她感觉她胸中又有了一种在哈利死后第一次骑扫帚的感觉。

“这封信有些难理解，”他说。“这是我在我喝醉的时候写的。这封信真是杂乱无章，语法和拼写也不对。但我认为，我可能——”

她亲吻了他。

“我已经厌倦了同情地性行为，”她告诉他，当他们分开时说，“但看起来这才是该做的事。”

“我不觉得这些是同情地性行为。”

“是吗？”

“是的。”

她又一次亲吻了他。

“也许，是怨恨地性行为吧。”

“或者只是性。”

“我喜欢你，韦斯莱。”

“我也喜欢你，马尔福。”

“我们能不能不要再这么愚蠢的吵架了？”

“好吧，”她说，这是她第三次亲他了，这次她紧紧的按住了她，把手放在了他的腰上，把他推到了床头和墙上。“好吧。”


	8. 从阳间寄出的九封信

_**亲爱的波特，** _

_**我问金妮她是否想和我结婚，她用嘲讽的眼神看着我，然后说了不，我们才在一起了一年，我们总是在吵架。之后我问她如果我们分手呢，她又一次说了不。我问她为什么，她说她不知道。感觉我们之间永远都要这样了。** _

_**我很好奇当你爱着她的时候，这种感觉是永远的吗，还是感觉这就像是一个时间戳？就像一个会过保质期的事务一样。** _

_**（天呐，我上一封信简直就是一团糟。你把我的名声都毁了，波特。）** _

_**（金妮说我在心情好的时候会变得很优雅温柔，而在我心情不好的时候我就会变成混蛋，我现在倾向于同意这种说法了。但至少我比她能更好的控制住我的酒精摄入量。）** _

_**我想让现在这种状态变成永远。我这样的想法很蠢吗？** _

_**爱你的，** _

_**德拉科** _

__

_**亲爱的波特:** _

_**这应该是最后一封信了，现在是凌晨三点，我正在属于自己的可爱的地狱里，因为金妮正蜷缩着睡在我旁边。我想用拇指按住她的脉搏，叫醒她，亲吻她，听她呻吟我的名字。我不会在这些愚蠢的信件里写关于我对于你前女友的罪恶想法的，但是我没有其他人可以倾诉了。我发现她是多么的美丽、性感、神秘、有趣和疯狂，所以请原谅我。这将可能是我最后一次跟你写信吧。** _

_**今天我们飞越了大半个世界，直到我摔了——我伤得太重了，所以不得不停下来。来到了这个满是旧破烂的麻瓜的小村庄，在市场上买了点心，金妮不停地取笑我，因为我从来没去过麻瓜市场。当我告诉她和她在一起有很多第一次时，她一拳打在我的胳膊上，正中的我印记。当她意识到自己碰到了什么东西时，她甚至都没有退缩。我觉得这很好。我认为我们的关系向前迈进了一步，或者说是五步。** _

_**还有，她昨天消失了一段时间，我怀疑她是去看我妈妈了，因为她回来的时候，闻起来就像我妈妈不停地喝的那种高档茶，她一直笑个不停。有时候，我很难让金笑起来(我相信你没遇到什么困难，但是对于我们来说这是过不去的坎) ，所以当她笑的时候，就像..。** _

_**该死的，波特。我不知道。我不像你曾经一样是个诗人。我从来无法让大众站到我这边。尽管如此，我还是设法让金妮站到了我这边，我觉得这就已经足够了。她不在乎我是不是诗人，因为我敢肯定她的诗意已经足够我们两个人用了。** _

_**爱你的,** _

_**德拉科** _

__

__

__

_**亲爱的波特，我不喜欢我父亲，虽然我父亲是个很糟糕的人，我还是在止不住的在哭，但我不能把这点展示给金妮，因为她不会理解我的，我也不指望她理解我。天呐，波特帮帮我，我不知道为什么会有这种感觉，我踏马的很想他，我不知道为什么。** _

__

_**亲爱的波特，** _

_**关于上一封信我很抱歉。你可以无视它了。** _

_**我要告诉你一建非常愚蠢的事。我知道你绝对会笑话我的，但我很好。我也老是笑话你。这就是我们的关系的机制。我们总尝试着杀死对方。** _

_**很愚蠢的事是：我尝试着给你寄信。** _

_**我已经把我写的所有给波特的信都包起来了，绑在了路斯身上，他把信拾了起来，然后消失了一天。之后他带着乱七八糟的羽毛回来了，身上还有一些血迹，信还在他的爪子里。** _

_**他看着我就像看着傻瓜一样。我不得不让金妮把这些信给解开，因为我想把信解开的时候，他咬了我一口。** _

_**爱你的，** _

_**德拉科** _

__

_**亲爱的波特，** _

_**我现在明白为什么我总是哭着喊我父亲了，虽然这也没什么值得哭的。因为他是除了我母亲（虽然也她尝试着戒毒，但是她失败了。）之外，唯一一个会一直陪在我身边的人。** _

_**金妮说她能原谅我的母亲，因为她所做的一切都是为了我。但我也认为我父亲对我所做的也是，只是他并不了解怎么做而已。** _

_**我还没有把这点跟金妮交流，看看我们上一次讨论我的父亲的结果是多么不理想啊。我不是想说他是个好人。他是个很糟糕的人。但是我认为，无论一个人有多么糟糕，他也有可能会非常关心某人。** _

_**把这封信拿走吧，波特。我会知道的。** _

_**爱你的，** _

_**德拉科** _

__

_**亲爱的波特，** _

_**我向金妮求婚了。这次是认真的了。我准备好了戒指和其它的一切。它也是一个非常漂亮的戒指。** _

_**她说了不。** _

_**这样的回答一点也不令我惊讶。我只好站起来把戒指放在了我的口袋里，假装着我要走了，因为我认为这样就意味着我们的关系该结束了，但是她突然飞奔过来撞我，狠狠的亲我亲到我不能呼吸。** _

_**我问她是否改变主意了。** _

_**她说没有。** _

_**我问她是否计划着改变主意。** _

_**她说可能不会。但是我们在沙发上做了，在洗澡的时候也做了，最后她说也许吧。只是说的时间没那么长。** _

_**如果你好奇的话，我们的性生活非常和谐美满。很棒，湿漉漉的，很变态。但是我敢打赌，绝对比你和她在一起的时候更好。** _

_**承认吧，波特。你就是没有我这种激情。** _

_**爱你的，德拉科。** _

__

_**亲爱的波特，** _

_**我今天拜访了两座坟墓。** _

_**金妮也两座都去了。我甚至都没有邀请她去第一座，因为那是我父亲的。她只是面无表情地站在离坟墓只有几步远的地方，不过这也没什么。她竟然会来，这真是太疯狂了，所以我不介意她在远处对坟墓怒目而视。** _

__

_**我什么话都没说。但是我放下了一些花，站在了那里，脑子里想了一些废话，大部分都是关于我永远不会原谅他的，但是我也不会像一个男孩那样盲目地恨他(就像我恨你一样)。过了一会儿，金妮走过来，用胳膊挽着我，我们站在那里，一起呼吸了很长很长时间。** _

__

_**在那之后我们拜访了你的坟墓。它被鲜花覆盖着。我希望你没有对花粉过敏，否则你会一年到头都生不如死。当然，你可能已经下地狱了。我并不相信这些事情。或者说如果我去了你就会去。你太圣人了，波特。这就是问题所在。** _

__

_**不管怎样，我们坐在了你的坟墓前野餐，吓走了一些你天真的迷妹。过了一会儿，就没有人在周围了，金妮把她的南瓜泥挖出来，把南瓜皮扔到你的墓碑上，她骂了你一句，我就不说是什么了。总之，我们笑了。这可能是对神明的亵渎。但我认为，如果有两个人有权利亵渎神明，那就是我们。** _

__

_**此外，你可能会笑起来。虽然我现在想起来你是个道貌岸然的人。你可能知道了会皱起眉头。但我真的不在乎。这是我们的下午。它是属于我们的。** _

__

_**爱你的，** _

__

_**德拉科** _

_**亲爱的波特，** _

_**金妮偷走了我的戒指，用它向我求婚了。** _

_**我没有给她一个确切的口头答复，但是从我们早上聊天的内容来看，我认为她理解我是什么意思了。** _

_**现在，我请求你的祝福。我不相信什么神迹，但是我觉得我可以暂时停止一下怀疑，如果你也可以停止怀疑。我也不知道。也许我可以把床单折成心形的或者其他什么形状。** _

_**仔细看下，在经过了我一个早上的练习后，它们能够很好的定型了。** _

_**我想，再写一封信，我就不写了。这一切都已经了结了，我也接近尾声了。下一次给你写信时，我就会成为金妮·韦斯莱先生了。我会傲慢的在你这个可怜单身狗眼前炫耀我的婚姻状态的。** _

_**爱你的，** _

_**德拉科** _


	9. Chapter 9

“你不是认真的吧。”

“我非常，非常地认真。”

金妮不知道她看到德拉科脸上的表情时是到底该哭还是该笑。他透露出了难以置信的眼神。他用拳头挠着他的头发，他指关节上的戒指闪闪发光。

 _“_ 好吧 _。”他说。“好吧。”_

“你很失望吗？”

他看着她。她脸上一定是展示出了什么痛苦的表情，因为他尖锐的笑容变得柔和了。他把她的手滑到他的腰部，把她拉向了他。

“失望？”他说。

“所以你想要这个。”

“我想要。”他粗暴的亲吻了她。“自我们两个结婚。已经过了一年了。”

“这不是很长时间。”她说。

“你想要这个吗？”

她在他的怀里叹气。“我当然想了。你知道我想的。但罗恩会杀了我的。”

“我会保护你的，”德拉科说。“我有骑士精神还有其他之类的。”

“你是个斯莱特林。”

“我是个很糟糕的斯莱特林。”

“你是个很优秀的斯莱特林。”

“天呐，”他说，然后他远离了她。“我曾经是一团糟。我现在也是。我需要一根烟，或者啤酒还是其他什么的。为什么我戒了？”

“你是为我而戒的，”她告诉他。

当他对她微笑时，他的眼神有一点悲伤。他把他的手放在了她的肚子上，张开了手指，就像他不知怎么好像能感觉到宝宝在里面似的。“金，这些都是为你而改变的，不是吗？”他说。“我的每一点都是。”

他们是糟糕的父母。

“你会把他摔下来的，”金妮边说，边用手捂住了她的眼睛-她实在没眼看德拉科在医院病房里慢慢地跳舞，他们的儿子在他的怀里忧心忡忡的看着他。“你踏马要把他摔倒地上了，德拉科-快把他给还我-”

德拉科抱着宝宝转来转去，这使金妮发出了一阵有失尊严的尖叫。“别说脏话了。”他责备道“你现在当妈妈了。”

“把他给我，”她说，她把手指竖直放好在围栏的后面。她很担心，但她感到她在嘴角压出了笑容。

他把他给了她。

“我们要给他取名为哈利吗？”他问她，慢慢的走到了她的床边。

她看着他，宝宝的脸紧紧的贴在了她的脸上。“什么？”

他眨眨眼。“我只是假设——”

她摇了摇头。“哈利是个 _令人厌恶_ 的名字。”

他的笑看起来很迟疑，之后展现出了高兴和愉悦。就像太阳发出的银色光芒一样。他说，“也不可能是卢修斯。”

“天呐。”金妮说，“当然不了，你能想象吗？”

“爸爸，你在做什么？”

“我在写信。”

“那你是怎么写的？”

“过来，我会教你的。”

他把他的儿子抱到了他的膝盖上。在走廊里，金妮偷偷地躲着看着他们，脸上露出了笑容。

“首先，你要确定信要写给谁。就是这个。”

他指了出来，谢伊脸上露出了笑容。

“上面说了什么？”

_“上面说了亲爱的波特。”_

金妮的喉咙紧住了。她一只手撑在了门框。目不转睛的看着这对父子俯身给逝者写信的小场面。

“谁是波特？”

“妈妈从来没有跟你说过波特？”

“没有。”

“波特。哈利·波特。”

“噢，哈利呀。”

“就是这样。”

“为什么你给他写信呢？妈妈说他已经死了。”

“他确实已经死了。”

“那信永远不会到他的手上。”

“我知道，谢伊。我知道。”

“那为什么呢？”

德拉科带着无限地悲伤的微笑着，低头看着那个穿着霍利哈比队 t 恤衫和破烂牛仔裤的小男孩。他说，“有时候人们做事情并没有什么合理的解释。”

“就像你和妈妈。”

“就像——你说什么？”

“就像你和妈妈。妈妈说你们真的不应该结婚，因为你们都是很疯狂的人。你们在一起是很没有未来的。”

“恩，”德拉科口齿清晰的说。“恩，对。就像我和妈妈一样。”

“你能告诉我你在信中说了什么吗？”

德拉科拾起了那封信。

_“ **亲爱的波特，** ”_

_“ **我说到做到，我写信给你只是想告诉你成为金妮·韦斯莱先生是多么美好。** ”_

“你的名字是德拉科。”

“我知道。”

“不是金妮。”

“我知道。这只是一个比喻。”

“噢。”

**_“一方面，我每天早上起床都能看见她_ _…恩，抱歉；等一下…美丽的脸。对，美丽的。或者是她从厨房里传出的那悦耳的的尖叫，让我起床给我们的儿子做早餐。”_ **

“这是我。”

“是你。”

 _ **“是的，我们的儿子。我们有一个孩子。我猜我给你写这封信有点迟了。自谢伊出生已经过了三年，我们也已经结婚了五年。如果你感兴趣的话，我们是在我母亲家房子上的草坪结婚的。虽然那里大多都是韦斯莱。那些——噢，我不能读这个。**_ 别在意 _。 **那里大多都是韦斯莱。我没有哭，但金妮哭了。虽然她说她没有哭。** ”_

“妈妈他们没哭。”

“是的，他们哭了。”

“不，他们没哭。”

**_“我们是糟糕的父母。我们在谢伊面前发誓，让他看这些恐怖的麻瓜电影，在他睡觉前给他讲鬼故事。当他还是个婴儿的时候，我有可能把他的头摔在地上，但是他不知道。但我想现在你知道了，是吧? ”_ **

谢伊把他的头靠在了德拉科的胸膛上。

_**“不过，他似乎适应的还不错。我只是希望他不会像双胞胎一样。(他的中间名之一是弗雷德里克。另一个是莱姆斯，所以我认为他很好地平衡了这两个名字。)”** _

_**我很高兴，波特。我以为我永远不会告诉你这些，但是我告诉你了。我从来没有这么开心过。黑魔标记几乎不存在了: 它只是一个随着时间褪色的污点纹身。金仍然令人兴奋，当我们 –**_ 都是些垃圾。你妈妈会杀了我的。我现在不想开始讨论这些了。”

“什么讨论？”

“没关系。这些没关系。”

**_“还有谢伊。我的儿子。我们的儿子。”_ **

_**“去你的，波特。你是我见过的唯一一个能让我哭成这样的人。我写的每一封信，都让我哭得一塌糊涂。我想这是你唯一能做的了，毕竟这么多年来我让你生不如死。** _

_“ **这是最后一封信了。我这次是认真的。** ”_

**_“再见，波特。我爱你。我会在另一边见你的。”_ **

**_“爱你的，德拉科。”_ **

他停顿了一下，然后谢伊开始摇晃，他用头撞他父亲的胸部，蠕动着想从他的大腿上下来。“我要下来，”他说。“我要下来。”

“你不表扬我吗？”

“我要下来来来来来----------”

在谢伊的呻吟变成大发雷霆之前，德拉科把谢伊举到空中，用他的脚踝摇晃着谢伊，谢伊高兴地尖叫起来。金妮确信她的心已经放下了一英里，但是当他们走过门口时，她毫无怨言地靠到门边，谢伊的头朝下晃来晃去。

“看，是妈妈，”德拉科边说边在金妮的嘴唇上种下一个吻。

“妈！妈！”“是时候上床了，”金妮说。

谢伊撅着嘴说: “进来跟我说晚安吧。”

“今天爸爸陪你上床睡觉，好吗？我等会再来。”

“你还好吗？”德拉科说，一边把谢伊翻向右边，然后把他直立地放到了他的两腿之间。

“是的，”金妮认真的说。

当他们走到大厅，洗手间里开始有水开始流出来洗澡时，金妮溜进德拉科腾出来的座位，拿起他的铅笔。她在他的签名和示爱的下面加了一个脚注。

**_亲爱的哈利_ _，_ **

**_只是想让你知道_ _，在婚礼上，_ _我没有哭_ _。_ **

**_但德拉科哭了_ _。_ **

**_爱你的_ _，_ **

**_金_ _。_ **


End file.
